DragonBall EG Evil Goku
by PazMan
Summary: What if Goku had decided to willingly Join Raditz on the fateful day he discovered his heritage? This Goku like you've never seen him before. May Kami-sama help us all...
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Authors Notes:

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or the characters, yada yada yada...lets hop to the fanfic shall we

Chapter One: The Arrival

Goku sped through the air on his Nimbus Cloud holding his young son, Gohan, in his lap. It had been so long since he had seen his old friends he adventured with long ago. And wouldn't they be surprised to see that he had a son now? Goku was practically exploding with excitement as they raced on. Little did he know how different his life was to become later that day.

At last Goku could see the small island closing in on the distance.

"There it is Gohan," Goku called over the rushing wind, "Master Roshi's island!"

They finally swooped down over the island and Goku nimbly hopped off his magical Cloud while holding Gohan in his arms. The door to Roshie's house burst open and there came Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshie himself.

"Goku!" Krillin cried out in joy.

And so the old friends reunited and began catching up. Goku's friends were all just as shocked as he thought they would be, when he revealed that the young boy was his son. All was going well when suddenly Goku felt it. His first premonition that something was horribly wrong.

"What...is that?" Goku abruptly asked in a hushed whisper.

Krillin and Master Roshie looked alarmed, while Bulma seemed simply confused.

"What is what?" she asked.

"That power!" Goku snapped. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating. He looked fully alert and agitated. "I feel a tremendous power coming towards us fast. An evil power!"

"Is...is it Piccolo?" Bulma asked shakily. All at once the joyful mood of the occasion seemed crashed.

"It can't be Piccolo," Goku hissed, "its way too strong to be him!"

"Stronger then Piccolo?" Krillin asked. Now it was his voice's turn to be shaky.

"Goku I see it!" Master Roshie called out, and pointed into the distance.

Sure enough a lone figure was flying through the air. The speed at which the figure approached them was like nothing the three of them had ever seen before. Gohan whimpered weakly and hid behind his father's leg. The figure swooped down over the hermit's house and then landed in the sand standing before them. He had the look of a seasoned warrior. He wore a strange battle armor, and was built up with muscles. He had long, wild black hair flowing behind him, reaching nearly to his waist. He was tall and had a certain fluid look to his movements as he landed that gave Goku an extreme sense of unease.

"Kakarot, I've found you at last." The stranger spoke, clearly addressing Goku.

"Kaka...what?" Goku stuttered.

"Who are you?" Krillin demanded, "why did you come here?"

The stranger took a step forward causing everyone to step back in fear. "Don't you recognize your own brother Kakarot?"

"Is he talking about Goku?" Bulma asked, her curiosity momentarily replacing her fear. Then all at once it rushed back to her as she studied the new comer's face closer. "Oh my god! He...He looks like you Goku!"

"Wh..who are you?" Goku demanded. "Why do you come here, and why do you keep calling me a Kakarot?"

"You really don't remember do you?" the stranger snarled. "I never trusted those so called automated programming units we used to install on the ships." Now the stranger once more focused his full attention on Goku. "I am your older brother Raditz, a member of the warrior race: The Saiyans. And so, little brother, are you."

Goku gasped at this. No way it could be true...could it? Goku realized he never really did know his real family. Only that the old man he had named his son after had found and raised him. Was there more to the story he wasn't told?

Raditz continued talking, not even giving Goku time to digest what he was being told. "You were supposed to have wiped out all life on this backwater planet by now. Using a full moon it shouldn't have taken you more then a month to do it all." Then Raditz took a half-step back in shock. His eyes were wide. "Your tail Kakarot? What happened to your tail?!"

"My tail?" Goku asked, "how do you know I used to have a tail?"

"Used to?" Raditz growled. Suddenly he uncoiled a tail identical to the one Goku used to have...and identical to the one Gohan did have. "A saiyan's greatest strength is the ability to become an Oozaru during a full moon, but we can only do this if we have our tail. Tell me little brother did you loose your tail in some great battle?"

"As a matter of fact I removed it myself, a long time ago." Goku said, making eye contact with Raditz. He tried to act like he wasn't frightened, but his head was spinning. Goku turned to Master Roshie, who he knew was once the master of his surrogate grandfather: Son Gohan. "Roshie...please tell me none of this is true. I...I can't be from outer space can I?"

Master Roshie simply looked down. "Goku long ago...your Grandfather...I mean..." He trailed off, then took a deep breath. He looked Goku in the eyes. "Son Gohan found you inside a strange capsule in the woods. He took you in and raised you, but you were always so violent and difficult to control. To make matters worse you had superhuman strength for a child of your age. Eventually your grandfather was forced to fear for his own life until the day of your accident?"

"My Accident?" Goku spoke in unison with Raditz saying "His Accident?"

"Yes," Roshie continued, "Gohan dropped you into a ravine by accident one fateful day. Your head was injured. Any normal child would have died, but you recovered and ever since that day you were a happy loving boy."

Goku closed his eyes and looked down. What a shock. To discover he wasn't even human after he had spent his whole life here. To finally find out the mystery of his, and his son's, tails. He didn't know what to think or what to do. Now the dizziness was going full throttle.

"Listen Kakarot. The Saiyans are a fighting tribe. Used to be anyway. We would clear worlds of all life forms on it, and sell that planet to the highest bidder. To keep up with demand we even sent newborn Saiyans into space so they would grow up and carry out the mission of wiping the planet out. That is how you got here."

"You disgust me!" Bulma shouted, "you sent babies into space all by themselves?"

"Silence wench," Raditz snapped, "...listen to me brother. Twenty years ago a giant meteor struck our home world. All the Saiyans are dead now except for four. You are one of those four. Brother, we need your help. You will come with me and rejoin your race."

"I've...I've lived here my whole life..." Goku spoke, "and now...I'm not even...part of this world?"

"Don't get sentimental on me Kakarot!" Raditz hissed, "I told you we need you. You can either come with me, or you can die."

Goku's head was spinning. Finally he took a deep breath. "I will..." he spoke.

Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshie gasped in shock. "Goku you can't be serious!" Krillin yelled. "You aren't buying this freak's story are you?"

Goku turned to face his life long friend. "Krillin, I belong with the Saiyans, they are my people. You guys couldn't have told me the truth? Did you not trust me to know? I don't want anything to do with any of you!" Goku turned back to face Raditz. "When do we leave big brother?" he asked.

Raditz frowned. "First you have to prove to me you really want to redeem yourself as a Saiyan," Raditz spoke. "Prove that you are willing to leave behind the life you've always known. You can start by killing these weaklings you call your 'friends'" Raditz spat.

Goku turned slowly around. Gohan took a step back from his father. "Daddy?" Gohan asked in a whimpering voice.

Goku took a deep breath and then lunged forward. In a blazing second his fist collided with his son's temple, knocking him out cold.

"GOKU!" Bulma screamed.

Gohan landed to the ground sound asleep. Goku looked up from his son with a regretful look on his face.

"I don't want Gohan to see what I'm about to do." Goku spoke quietly. He began walking towards his old friends...


	2. Chapter 2: The Passion of War

Chapter Two: The Passion of War

Goku slowly stepped towards the people he had known since childhood. Bulma, who had first discovered him in the woods, brought him along on her adventure for the Dragon Balls, shown him the world. Krillin, his long time best friend, who he had trained with, whom he had grown up with. And Master Roshie, who had been his mentor, his guide.

And yet none of them had told him what he considered the single most important thing about his origins. To keep a secrete like this from him? That he was found in a space pod. That he had changed into a horrible monster because of his tail?

"Goku you can't be serious," Krillin was speaking rapidly, his words seeming to run together, "after everything we've been through, you can't...just can't turn on us like this."

"We were only trying to protect you Goku," Master Roshie added, "we didn't think you had a real need to know about it."

"Well you thought wrong old man." Goku spoke calmly. Then he turned his head and spat on the ground. "And to think...I considered you people my friends."

Goku balled up his fists and continued walking forward. Behind him Raditz watched intently, his hand on his chin. He was pleasantly surprised that Kakarot was responding the way he was. Then again, he did have the blood of a Saiyan in him. He was bred to fight, always wanting to be stronger. It was in his genes.

Goku suddenly sprang into action. He had quickly made his decision on who to attack first. Perhaps back when he was a child Master Roshie would have been the more dangerous opponent, but years had passed and Krillin had likely surpassed their master. Goku leapt into a flying kick and nailed Krillin dead on in the forehead. His young friend failed to make any kind of defense and he was sent flying back, crashing through the wall of Roshie's house.

Bulma shrieked and threw her hands over her eyes in shock. Master Roshie growled. "Goku...you..." but he cut himself off. The old man knew that reasoning was past them. He also knew well that Goku may have been weaker then him before, but as a man he was stronger now then Roshie even was in his prime. And his prime had long come and gone.

"Ka..." Roshie began chanting the words for his signature move, "Me..."

Then in a flash Goku was behind him. "You taught me that one, do you think I'd give you time to use it?" Goku asked. He grabbed his old master from behind putting him in a powerful headlock. He squeezed and the old master started thrashing violently around trying to escape the death grip. Yes indeed, Goku was far stronger then any of them could have dreamed.

Bulma was suddenly at Goku's side raining a barrage of slaps and closefisted punches on him.

"Bug off bitch!" Goku snapped and delivered a backhand to the blue haired woman. She was sent sailing back through the air and smashed up against Roshie's house. She hit with less force then Krillin had though, and instead of blasting through the wall she bounced off it and landed face first on Master Roshie's concrete porch. Goku turned his attention back to his old master too late to avoid the toss Master Roshie delivered. He threw Goku over his shoulder and leapt back to catch his breath.

Goku caught himself before he could hit the ground and flipped back into a standing position. "Not bad old timer, " he said grinning, "you still have fight left in you."

Roshie was breathing heavily. His neck was already beginning to bruise from the tremendous pressure that had been applied, the swelling all too obvious. "Guh..guh.." he began choking out. "Goku..."

"Can you hurry this up brother? I don't really have the time to sit here all day and watch you play with these fools, " Raditz called out.

Goku held his arms out putting his hands together. "Ok bro," he said easily, then turned his attention back to Master Roshie. "I'm going to kill you with your own attack."

"Why Goku, why?" Roshie managed to choke out.

"Because you lied to me my whole life maybe?" Goku said getting angrier all the time he spoke, "you and the others...playing around it like I was some big dumb thug...get me to do all of your dirty work and then YOU ALL REAP THE REWARDS!"

"It's never been like that!" Roshie shouted.

Goku squeezed his eyes shut. "SHUT UP OLD MAN!" He bellowed and then, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

Raditz's scouter suddenly beeped. Goku's power had just raised by 100. A small increase, but given that his power was only at 320 it was almost a two fold increase.

"HAAAAAA!" Goku screamed and unleashed a wave of blue energy from his hands. Master Roshie made no attempt to dodge or stop the wave. He invited it openly. In those last seconds of life he felt that everything he had ever done was a failure. He had let down his greatest student, who he too had loved like a son. The Kamehameha Wave washed over him and his body disintegrated.

"Not bad Kakarot!" Raditz chirped, obviously impressed, "I misjudged you, you're not the weakling I originally thought. With the proper training you could become a great Saiyan warrior."

"You know its strange." Goku spoke slowly, "I thought I'd feel terrible remorse for killing them...my friends...but you know what?" Goku turned to face Raditz and he was wearing a smirk, "I feel better then I have in a long time."

"That's because," Raditz spoke returning the smirk, "you have the blood of a Saiyan running through your veins."

Goku walked over to Master Roshie's house. Bulma was laying on the ground weeping, her face pressed against the ground, her arms over her head. Krillin was laying on the floor in Master Roshie's house, having crashed completely through the wall. Goku could sense a faint Ki emanating from him, and knew he was not dead yet.

"Kill him." Raditz spoke from behind.

"While he's still out?" Goku asked.

"That's right. Why give him the chance to try for a revenge? He's not a worthy opponent, finish him off."

Goku nodded and stepped through the hole in Master Roshie's house. He stood over Krillin and stared down at him. "Did you see me change into the monster too?" Goku whispered, "wouldn't you think a friend would tell me something like that?" Not waiting for an answer Goku knew Krillin was currently incapable of delivering, the Saiyan stepped on his neck and pushed down. He felt the bones snap beneath his heel.

From behind he heard Bulma scream and turned to see her trying to quickly crawl away towards her helicopter-contraption she had arrived in. Goku smiled and calmly walked over her.

"You know, Bulma," Goku began, "ever since I first met you, I always thought you were a spoiled rotten bitch."

"Please Goku...no...please" Bulma was sobbing as she continued to crawl away.

"I always wanted to tell you," Goku continued, "well now I will."

Goku opened his hand and pointed it palm-first at the blue haired girl. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed and unleashed a small concentrated ki blast. Bluma shrieked in agony as her body exploded spewing her limbs and entrails about Roshie's island.

Raditz was in an uproar about this, laughing out loud; literally slapping his knees. "Good one Kakarot! You are indeed my little brother!"

Goku actually joined in the laughter. As bizarre as it seemed, after a life time of protecting innocent people, Goku was thoroughly enjoying killing them now. The two Saiyan brothers laughed on together, while Gohan lay unconscious, oblivious to the whole thing.

Suddenly Goku spun around and looked into the sky at the same time Raditz's scouter beeped. The two brothers looked into the air and saw Piccolo floating there staring down at them.

"Piccolo!" Goku screamed.

"Ah, the Namekian slug i ran into earlier." Raditz said smirking.

"Goku! I see this alien scum has found you," Piccolo shouted, then he looked across the carnage before him, "and I see you were helpless to save your friends too."

Goku smiled. "Figures" he thought to himself, "Big and bad Piccolo stops being tough when a new threat comes and challenges him. I bet he came here to beg for an alliance."

Piccolo flew down to the ground and landed between Raditz and Goku. "Listen Goku, we don't have a lot of time to discuss this, so here is my proposal: Lets work together to stop him, its the only way."

Goku nods and smiles, as he looks at Raditz he gives a single wink. "You're right Piccolo. Looks like we have no choice but to join forces."

Raditz smiled radiantly, catching on to Goku's little game. "Hah, so now the green slug is teaming up with you? Oh my, I can hardly contain my fear." Raditz began laughing.

"GO!" Piccolo shouted and charged straight at Raditz.

His knee approached Raditz's face rapidly then stopped cold inches from striking the Saiyan warrior. Piccolo looked over his shoulder in shock to see that Goku had grabbed his leg and stopped him.

"Goku what is.." Piccolo began, but didn't get very far.

Raditz delivered a crushing uppercut to Piccolo with such force that his body flew on without the leg Goku was gripping. Startled, Goku dropped the severed leg on the ground and stared at it in disgust. Piccolo landed on the ground and rolled around screaming in pain.

"Goku! What...are...you...doing!" He hisses.

"Aim for his head brother." Goku spoke calmly, "he can't regenerate if we fry his brains."

"Don't you think I know that about his kind brother," Raditz said smiling and pointing a finger at Piccolo. "We Saiyans are an expert on killing if on nothing else."

He powered up an energy beam and fired it. At the last second something lit up in Goku's eyes and he lunged at Raditz.

"WAIT RADITZ NOT YET!" Goku screamed.

Alas, he was too late to stop the blast. Piccolo's head glowed for a second then vanished leaving nothing but a limp body behind.

"What was that all about Kakarot?" Raditz sneered, he turned to face Goku, "having second thoughts already?"

Goku shook his head, "Damn I can't believe I completely forgot!" Goku kicked up a small clod of dirt, "now the Dragon Balls are gone along with him!"

"The Dragon's Balls? What are you talking about?" Raditz said looking confused.

"Never mind." Goku replied shrugging. "Long story I'll tell you later."

Raditz nodded. They surveyed the carnage together. Krillin lay, still death-twitching, his neck grossly crushed. Master Roshie was nothing more then a mere burn mark where he had been standing when the Kamehameha wave struck him. Bulma was literally laying around the house...in pieces, and Piccolo was a headless body slumped over itself.

"So, will we be going to join the other Saiyans sometime soon?" Goku asked calmly.

"In time...first you have a mission to fulfill Kakarot. Since I'm such a nice older brother I'll help you." Raditz spoke smiling.

Goku turned to him questioningly, "I already have a mission?"

"You truly are forgetful brother," Raditz laughed, "the mission to eradicate the life on this world?"

"Oh yeah, haha" Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head, "_that_ mission!"

Raditz gestured towards Gohan, who was still sound asleep.

"We'll be taking your brat with us, he may prove valuable to us, if you can manage to un-train the spoiled softness you've undoubtedly instilled into him."

"Don't worry," Goku said, "Gohan is a real trooper. He'll get over it, especially since his mother won't be there to baby him any more."

Raditz nodded at Goku and then flew up into the air. Goku kneeled down and scooped up his son and stepped towards Nimbus cloud. He wasn't at all surprised to see that he could now step right through the cloud. His heart was no longer pure, and it was useless to him. Goku evaporated the living cloud with a small wave of Ki. Then he floated up towards his big brother.

They exchanged looks and Raditz gestured with his head a "follow me" and flew off into the sky.

"Man, what a wild day." Goku spoke to himself, then flew after his brother, laughing along the way.

Author's notes What will Goku do next? Does he have the guts to kill off the human race, including his own wife. And if he does, what adventures await him if he joins the rest of the last Saiyans. To get these answers and more stay tuned for the next chapter of DragonBall E.G.


	3. Chapter 3: Open Season

Chapter 3: Open Season

Goku and Raditz stood on a hillside together. Behind them, at the bottom of a crater, Gohan slept soundly in Raditz's space pod. The kid hadn't woken up since being knocked out, but had occasionally muttered a word or two about "mommy", much to Raditz's disgust. Now, however, Gohan was secured in the pod, and Goku wouldn't have to worry about him being in the way for what was next to come.

"The first step of clearing a planet," Raditz was explaining, "is to take out all the major cities. Anywhere where a large number of people all live in close proximity. Then take out any form of opposition that retaliates from the original attack. From there, its just a matter of search and destroy. Sometimes it can take years. For a planet of weaklings like this one, a week should be enough."

"Wow," Goku gasped, "just one week? There's supposed to be six billion people on the Earth though."

"Yes," Raditz agreed, "and all with the basic power level of 5. And I don't expect any kind of threat from the Earth technology either. They aren't that advanced. There's no better time then the present, so we should start the mission immediately. With my help we may even finish quite early."

Raditz began walking off as if to hop right too it, then he hesitated and turned back to Goku, "Oh and hey Kakarot," he asked, "are there any other powerful warriors on this world I should know about?"

"Nothing to worry about," Goku said grinning, "Krillin, Piccolo, and Master Roshie were the big threats, they're all gone now. There is a few more, a reformed thief named Yamcha, a three-eyed fighter named Tien, and his little buddy Chiaotzu. Of all of them, the only threat would be Tien, but I've fought him before; nothing I can't handle, not to mention he'd be no match for you."

"Disappointing," Raditz spoke, "I'd rather hoped there'd be at least some kind of challenge awaiting me." He walked to the edge of the hill and looked over his shoulder, "Ok Kakarot, prove once and for all you can be a Saiyan, we'll split up from here, I'll cover everything to the east of this point, you cover everything to the west of us, Got it?" Without waiting for an answer Raditz flew off.

Goku watched him go until he was out of sight, then took a deep breath.

"No turning back now," he muttered, then flew off to the west.

Goku realized his path of destruction would take him to West City, the headquarters of Capsule Corp. He also knew it would take him past his home. Goku realized he was expected to kill all humans, but murdering ChiChi would be awkward for him. As Goku flew on, he felt a gigantic power-force open up behind him.

"Oh man," Goku thought to himself, "what a power. Looks like my brother already reached his first target, what speed."

Determined to keep up, Goku flew on at full speed. Finally he could see the sky scrapers in the distance. West City, home to many memories for Goku. Memories he was dead-set on burning away.

Goku considered for a moment and decided the best way to destroy the entire city with one blast would be to use KameHameHa. When enough of his ki is used in that attack, the destructive force is unrivaled. Goku began powering up, he knew it wouldn't be easy. Strange, the city looked so calm, none of the people below expected what was to come.

"Ka...Me..." Goku began, making the famous stance, "Ha...Me..." The ball of ki formed in his hands and expanded. His entire body was throbbing. He was going to put everything he had into the blast. He would have to in order to wipe out the entire city.

"HA!" He screamed and unleashed the wave. His target was the center of the city. His KameHameHa Wave blasted out and rushed along its course. A few skyscrapers were knocked down by the blast as it zoomed to its target. It struck the ground and there was a bright flash of light. The ki exploded outward in a great blast.

Goku threw up his arms to fend off the bright light and heat. He didn't realize the explosion would be quite this big, it resembled a nuclear mushroom cloud. For a while Goku feared he had positioned himself too close to the blast, but in a few seconds the force subsided and he was O.K.

Goku slowly moved his arm down and took in the scene. The sky was hazed over with a red color, and the city below him was twisted rubble. Fires raged here and there, hot enough to melt the steel of the buildings.

"Woo!" Goku cooed, popping his knuckles, "I did it!"

He fanned his senses out looking for the ki of survivors, and wasn't too surprised to feel a few hundred. Not bad though, considering the population of West City was supposedly somewhere in the millions.

"Hmm, i guess a few regular blasts should be enough to take care of the others." Goku spoke to himself casually. Talking to himself was a habit he had developed after living years alone in the woods after his Grandfather had died.

Goku swooped down over the rubble and began carpet bombing the area with a barrage of ki attacks. Explosions shattered glass and concrete, and the battered survivors of the attack ran for their lives screaming. Many of their screams were cut short by what to them was a blazing flash of light, the sensation of intense heat, and then oblivion.

Then, suddenly, Goku heard the whine of fighter-jet engines in the background. He spun around to see a fleet of fighter craft rapidly approaching. Behind them, he saw, was what looked like a full military battalion. Tanks, soldiers, the works.

The jets closed in on him fast and began emptying their ammunition at the wild-haired warrior. Goku dodged and ducked but took a few shells here and there. They mostly just stung, bouncing off his tough body, but a few of them gave him minor cuts causing him to yell out "YEOUCH!"

Goku powered up and flew at the second wave of fighters swooping in on their attack run. He flew right through one of the jets blowing it up in his wake. The others circled back firing machine guns and missiles at him. Goku had taken down an entire army before, when he fought Red Ribbion, and this army would be no different.

Goku unleashed multiple bursts of ki and laid most of wave #2 to waste. The first wave had circled back once again and came screaming at Goku.

"They just don't learn do they?" he asked himself, and then: "KAMEHAME...HA!"

He fired the wave quickly, not charging up too much energy. The resulting attack blew up a vast majority of the jets, the others were sent spiraling towards the ground from the huge wind/pressure disturbance that Kamehameha caused. One of the jets recovered, the other two hit the ground pushing 600 miles per hour.

The last jet was flying back towards the approaching battalion, seemingly deciding that trying to take Goku out wasn't such a smart move after all. Goku flew after it and landed on top of it. He leaned down over the cock-pit window and gave his signature winking-salute to the pilot inside. The pilot, a fuzzy dog-man screamed aloud at seeing Goku standing calmly on his Jet. He banked into a hard dive trying to throw the Saiyan off his craft. Goku responded by shattering the glass and grabbing the pilot. He casually threw the pilot over his shoulders allowing him to plunge to his doom. Goku hopped off the jet just before it collided with the ground exploding violently.

Just at this time, the approaching ground forces had reached firing range, and a huge barrage of missile flew towards Goku. Goku happily dodged them all, allowing them to whiz past him and explode in the wrecked city more. "Hope that got a few more of the survivors," he laughed. Then turned his attention to the army.

"I better make this quick, there's a lot of work to be done today." Goku flew straight at the army, dodging bullets, shells, rockets, and grenades as he went. He slammed right into the first group of soldiers knocking them all down. He engaged a group of 100 men in hand to hand combat breaking necks and shattering ribcages here and there, all in a seemingly blind fury of attacks. A huge tank tried to run him down, but he picked it up and threw it into the other tanks.

Somewhere a commanding officer sounded a retreat, and the forces began running and driving away from Goku as fast as they could.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku said, and fired rapid-repeating ki blasts at them. There was explosion after explosion. Goku was getting exhausted. He had more then broken into a sweat, he was losing his breath from all the destruction. Panting and walking to keep up he focused more and more of his ki into each blast.

Finally he stopped. There was silence except for the crackling of fire. A gust of wind blew the black clouds of smoke away and Goku saw most of the soldiers had been reduced to skeletons wearing their fire-resistant armor. One soldier, bleeding horribly was crawling out of a wrecked tank. Goku walked over to him.

"Please don't...I'm...sorry." he was begging as he saw Goku approach him.

"Nothing personal," Goku panted, "it's just that I have a job to do."

Goku stepped over the soldier and picked him up by the neck. The soldier flinched when he saw Goku's face.

"You're...the man...that saved us...from King Piccolo..." He managed to say.

"Yep," Goku said cheerfully, "one in the same." Then he threw the man with all of his might. He watched as the poor fellow sailed into the distance actually vanishing from view. Then he patted his hands together and began brushing the dust off his shoulders.

West City lay in ruins, and a huge portion of the Royal Army was devastated. But Goku was feeling exhausted and hungry. It was time to pay his wife one final visit. Goku flew off towards his home. He knew this would be the last time to ever be here, and he felt remorse.

He landed and shouted "Is anyone here?" His house was eerily quiet.

Then from inside a scream, "Goku! Goku is it you?" It was ChiChi.

"GOKU!" She screamed bursting from the doors. She ran up to embrace Goku, but stopped dead in her tracks. Goku was battered, bloody, and beaten looking.

"What is going on Goku! I heard on the radio we're being attacked and...oh my GOD, where is Gohan?"

Goku looked down and closed his eyes. "ChiChi, I'm sorry. I promise to make the people who killed our son pay dearly for what they've done...but right now I need..."

However, Chichi interrupted him with shrieks and moans. She threw herself to the ground sobbing viciously. Goku felt embarrassed and resentful.

"Daddy was in West City shopping when it got hit!" She sobbed, "He's probably dead! And now Gohan...oh my God GOHAN!" She continued sobbing.

Goku kneeled down and embraced his wife, and spoke to her softly. "Please ChiChi, don't cry. I promise to make everything right with the Dragon Balls. But I already fought the monster responsible for this, and I know I could beat him...if only I could fight him with a full stomach."

At this ChiChi leapt to her feet. "Do you promise you can bring them all back...with the Dragon Balls right?" ChiChi demanded. Goku regretted to see the glazed over look in her eyes. He nodded and smiled. "I promise he said simply."

With that ChiChi ran into the house and began cooking up a storm. She was in a mad frenzy. The whole time Goku sat patiently at the table waiting for her to finish. An uneasy silence hung between them. Finally she began piling plates bearing mounds of food on the table.

"Thank you ChiChi!" Goku cried happily and began literally shoveling food into his mouth. As Goku ate, ChiChi paced back and forth, moaning and crying about her little baby having to die, and her father being in West City, which she heard had been annihilated on the radio.

Finally Goku rose. In about one full minute, he had eaten enough food to feed 6 families easily. He was rubbing his belly and licking his lips. "That was _so_ good! Oh man, I hope I find someone else who can cook like you some day."

"Goku what do you mean som-" ChiChi began, but was cut short by Goku's ki blast. He found he couldn't look her in the face and instead had been looking away, firing the blast out behind him. ChiChi flew up against the wall of the kitchen and slowly slid down it leaving a trail of blood. In her chest was a bowling ball sized hole, and in the air hung the stench of burnt flesh.

Goku took a deep breath then finally looked over his wife's corpse. For a while he stood staring, and then:

"Hm...it's not nearly as bad as i thought it would be." Goku spoke slowly.

"Hell, just look at that expression, it's almost funny." Goku studied ChiChi's expression, a look of total shock. Her eyes and mouth were wide open in a silent expression of total and complete surprise.

"It actually is funny." Goku agreed with himself, and then actually began laughing. It started as quiet giggling, and ended with full out throw-your-head back maniacal laughter.

After the bout of laughing ended Goku went to his bedroom. He kept giggling now and again every time his dead wife's face expression rose to his mind. He changed into clean clothes, and grabbed a stack of clothes for Gohan. He tucked them into a plastic bag, and swung it over his shoulder.

"Time to go." he said cheerfully enough, "threes a lot of work to do. I don't want to disappoint big brother."

Goku left his house and flew away from it, not looking back. He was very anxious to get all this unpleasantness behind him, so he could meet the other Saiyans Raditz had mentioned earlier, and experience the true destiny of his life.

Goku knew somewhere out there he still had Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu to deal with, not to mention Mr. PoPo, Karin and Yajarobie. Kami wouldn't be a problem, as Goku knew he had died along with Piccolo, taking the Dragon Ball's with him. "What a shame" Goku thought, "the Dragon Balls might have come in handy. Oh well can't win it all."

With nothing but high hopes in his mind, Goku raced into the wild blue sky, looking for the next big city he should happen to come across.

[Wow, twisted huh? Chapter 4 will be coming soon...very soon, stay tuned. The Earth isn't finished yet!]


	4. Chapter 4: The Earth's Last Stand

Chapter 4: Earth's Last Stand

Yamcha screamed in agony as he flew through the air. He didn't have time to gain control of his descent before crashing into the side of a rocky crag. His body slammed through the hard granite shattering it into pebbles, and ended up bursting clear out the other side of the plateau. He landed on the ground, and bounced, skidding to a stop. In his wake he left a trail of bear earth, blood, and tattered flesh.

Raditz landed neatly on the ground and popped his neck. He looked down as Yamcha shakily attempted to rise to his feet. Raditz smirked as he noticed that his unfortunate opponent seemed to have lost at least 5 pounds of flesh from crashing through the rocks and skidding over 20 yards across the ground.

"I suppose I won't be able to play with you much longer," he mocked, "you look just about finished to me."

"You...scum..." Yamcha hissed. Everywhere hurt.

He had heard on the news that many cities were being destroyed by an unknown force. Yamcha had rushed out of the stadium where he played baseball just in time to see the series of explosions that destroyed East city. He had expected some kind of diabolical army, and was shocked to see one being. He had engaged the stranger in combat, only to end up in his current predicament.

"At least you could try to run away," Raditz continued as he began walking towards Yamcha, "give me target practice or something."

Yamcha struggled again to get up, but couldn't find the strength inside himself. The last kick Raditz had delivered had to have broke his collar bone or maybe something else. Yamcha could not endure the intense pain of his wounds.

"I won't...give you...satisfaction." he said and then flopped back to the ground. He could do nothing more then lay there and wait for death to wrap its cold fingers around his heart.

Raditz was at last standing over Yamcha and admiring his handiwork. He had held back in the beginning, as is a habit of Saiyans who know when their opponent is much weaker then them. However, as Yamcha began to bore him more and more, Raditz began to pound the doomed Earthling into the dirt.

"You already have given me _much_ satisfaction human." Raditz said grinning his crooked smirk, "But all good things must come to an end."

He held out his arm, palm down, over Yamcha's body and then screamed thrusting his arm downward. He projected his Ki into Yamcha's body as he did this and Yamcha gave one last blood curdling scream before his chest cavity violently exploded from the inside-out.

Raditz looked around at the devastation before him, then activated his scouter. It indicated no life within 300 miles. Raditz smiled at his accomplishment. He knew he had planned his unwarranted trip to earth, so that he would arrive on the eve of an Earth full moon. If Kakarot was performing as well as he was on his side of the planet, then becoming an Oozaru tonight would be all he needed to do to finish the job.

_Who knows,_ Raditz thought to himself, _maybe we can even let his brat of a son have some fun as well...nothing wakes a brat up like his first transformation._

Raditz levitated into the air and studied the sun's position. There was still a good four hours of daylight left. Satisfied with this fact, Raditz expanded his scouter's range with the push of a button. He swivled his head slowly back and forth looking for his brother's power level.

_Beep_! The scouter registered a reading at 43000 distance units.

Raditz zeroed in on the reading. Power Level 325, that was Kakarot all right. Puny power, but still the next strongest being on this world aside from himself.

Raditz zoomed off to meet his brother.

...

After Goku had cleaned up most of the suburbs of West City, and gone on to destroy South City, he had set his next goal on Karin Tower. When he arrived, Tien and Chiaotzu had been awaiting him.

"Goku." Tien spoke calmly, staring at Goku steadily with all three of his eyes, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Tien old buddy," Goku laughed, his arm behind his head, "long time no see."

"I could feel your life force Goku," Tien shouted suddenly irate, "I know it was you blowing everything up...how many have you killed now? Millions, Tens of Millions?"

Goku considered for a few moments then shrugged, "Yeah, I'd say somewhere in that ballpark."

"Why Goku, Why?" Chiaotzu demanded.

Goku assumed his fighting stance and grinned, "because I can. So...which of you will be the first to die."

Chiaotzu suddenly thrust his limbs at Goku levitating into the air. If he could get hold of Goku with his psychic force, he could make Goku's heart stop and end this madness.

Goku didn't move and for a second, just a second Chiaotzu believed he got him.

Suddenly Goku's boot collided with the back of Chiaotzu's head, sending the little guy tumbling head over heels. The Goku Chiaotzu thought he had hit flickered and vanished. Goku had employed the One-Pattern technique, one of the first moves he had ever learned.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien bellowed in shock as he saw his little friend smack against the hard ground and roll to a stop.

"He made his choice, you'll have your turn." Goku spoke and leapt at Chiaotzu.

Tien screamed in terror and leapt after Goku, desperate to stop him. But the Saiyan's speed was far superior to Tien's.

Goku landed knee-first on Chiaotzu's back, snapping the spine like a twig. He hopped right off Chiaotzu as Tien was closing in.

Tien fell to his knees and cradled his long time friend and peer in his arms.

"Chiaotzu speak to me!" Tien shouted, shaking his friend.

But alas, there was no response, the little man's arms hung limp at his sides and his head flopped back and forth like a lifeless doll. Tien slowly put Chiaotzu down his head hanging low, his face concealed.

Goku stood, his hands on his hips tapping his foot impatiently.

"You know, I could have killed you just now," Goku spoke matter-of-factly, "but I want to fight you one last time. This will be our biggest fight, because this time the loser will _DIE_!."

Tien stood up and faced Goku. Goku wasn't at all surprised to see a look of utter outrage and hatred in his eyes. Tien clenched his fists and began heaving.

"You...you son of a..." He hissed between clenched teeth. A single vein popped out on his forehead.

Goku looked in awe as blood began trickling between Tien's fingers.

"I'll kill you!" The three-eyed warrior shouted and leapt at Goku with blazing speed.

He hit Goku head on, with a flying head-butt and sent Goku flying backwards. Goku quickly regained control of himself and put both of his hands forward ready to fire a ki blast as Tien undoubtedly followed him through mid air. Instead Tien winked out of sight, performing a flawless Zanzoken and appeared right behind Goku. Goku didn't have time to spin around before being kicked in the back.

The wild-haired Saiyan was sent flying forward and landed face-first in the dirt, sliding forward.

No sooner then he stopped sliding forward was Tien directly above him and powering an obscene amount of Ki inside himself. As soon as he saw Goku began getting up he unleashed it all at point blank range.

Goku shouted out as he was engulfed in a blazing light. Tien too was engulfed and for the two warriors everything faded into whiteness. The explosion expanded rapidly and threatened to destroy the base of Karin Tower. Finally it subsided and Tien was laying on his side several yards away, breathing heavily.

"Chiaotzu...I'll be with you soon." he whispered.

Suddenly, Tien's two regular eyes bulged open as he saw Goku rise up from the smoking crater. Goku was not without a scratch, indeed he was bruised and bleeding. But for the most part, he had no serious bodily injuries.

"That's the spirit Tien!" Goku cracked, "give it your all! Hold nothing back! The true spirit of a Warrior."

"Muh...monster!" Tien gasped. The battle with Piccolo had pushed Goku over a new barrier. Where once they had been an even match, now even Tien's _greatest_ attacks couldn't really harm Goku. Tien realized with sinking dismay that he was the loser before the fight had even started.

He closed his eyes, all three of them, and asked Goku simply to, "kill me."

"Aww come on, you sure you don't want to fight a bit more?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE," Tien screamed suddenly and leapt up. He tackled Goku and wrestled him to the ground. Goku grabbed both of Tien's arms and forced him under himself. Goku squeezed Tien's hands hard until the bones gave way and snapped in his grasp.

Tien howled in pain and then Goku released his hands and slammed his own hands down over Tien's neck.

"I'm trying to prove that when you beat me at the Tournament, it was dumb LUCK. And besides I was just a kid, and I still did that good against you, you _FREAK_!" Goku squeezed harder, not hard enough to break Tien's neck , but hard enough to slowly strangle his former comrade to death. "Now...just...shut...up...AND DIE!"

Goku applied as much pressure as he could and suddenly felt his hands close. And felt the warm wetness on them. It took a second for his own eyes to believe what he was seeing. He had pinched Tien's neck so hard, that it had severed his head. Goku let go and scrambled to his feet, grossed out by what he had just done. He wiped the blood off on his Gi.

Tien's bald head rolled away from his body leaking blood all around. Tien's body itself was still twitching wildly.

"Yech!" Goku said looking at his Gi. "This'll never come out."

He angrily regarded Tien's corpse and fired off a huge ki blast vaporizing both head and body. As the smoke cleared Goku wiped sweat off his forehead. He was smiling. What he was doing felt good, he couldn't deny it. Had these feelings really hidden inside of him this long?

Goku's thoughts were interrupted as he sensed the monstrous power that could only belong to his brother heading towards him. Even though they had joined forces, Goku couldn't help but feel nervous when he sensed a power like that one coming towards him. In a few minutes he could see Raditz on the horizon flying towards him at break-neck speed. The wild haired warrior closed the distance and landed perfectly in front of Goku.

"Well done brother!" Raditz cheered slapping his little brother on the back, "the scouter tells me you reduced the population of this hemisphere by at least ninety-eight percent!."

"One day I gotta' teach you how to sense power without that gadget of yours." Goku commented.

Raditz seemed to brush the comment off as if he hadn't heard it. He had instead turned his attention to the sky above them.

"Tell me Kakarot," Raditz began, "why am I picking up several above-average readings above us?"

"Oh." Goku said calmly, "it's Karin's tower. And above that is Kami-Sama's look out. I was about to kill all of them but I ran into a few old friends. We chatted a bit, then I killed them." Goku's eyes had a certain sparkle in them as he said the latter part.

"Kami...sama?" Raditz said looking puzzled, "ridiculous."

"No, no, It's true." Goku insisted, "he's a green man with two antenna, he looks just like Piccolo. Because to be honest, Piccolo descended from a being that used to be one with Kami."

"Ah!" Raditz said, "another Namekian huh? Well this might solve a little problem I've been thinking about. The space pod I came in won't have room for the both of us and your son. For Namekian's to be here they must have come in some kind of ship."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Goku said, "follow me."

Goku flew up along Karin's tower, with Raditz following behind him. Goku could remember how long and difficult a journey it had been climbing to the top of the tower. Now he could effortlessly fly right to the top. Soon the top of the tower was in sight. Goku and his brother swooped over the railing and landed with two thuds on the surface.

Before them stood Yajarobe; who was looking rather terrified, Karin; who looked resigned; and Mister PoPo, who had the same blank expression on his face that he always did.

"Mister PoPo, what are you doing all the way down here?" Goku asked.

PoPo remained silent. It was Karin who stepped forward.

"Goku..." he began, "I suppose you are here to kill us?"

Goku nodded casually, "you guessed right."

Raditz stepped forward now baring over the small white cat. "Going to do something about it?"

"No." Karin spoke simply, "There is nothing any of us can do. Just do what you came to do and get it over with."

"Not before I have a few questions answered." Raditz spoke, "Kakarot here tells me that one of you guys was friends with a Namekian. Green skin, two antenna, can't miss them. I want to know how it got on this world, and I want to know now. So speak up, it may mean the difference between quick and painless or slow and agonizing!"

Yajarobe just continued shaking and trembling, unable to tear his eyes off Raditz. Karin calmly looked back at Mr. PoPo.

"Yes." Mr. PoPo spoke calmly. "Kami did come from space. It's the ship you want. I see that clearly."

"Where is it Mr. PoPo?" Goku asked, "Don't make this harder then it has to be."

"I'll tell you." PoPo spoke in his calm voice, "under one condition."

Raditz stepped forward now and grabbed PoPo by throat and lifted him up. "You're in no position to make demands!" He sneered into PoPo's face.

Karin took a step back, an alarmed look on his face, Yajarobie put his hands over his eyes.

Mr. PoPo however was unshaken. He didn't lose his nerve and spoke calmly and clearly. "You can kill me or torture me if you'd like, but I can promise you my friend: I won't tell you where Kami's ship is and you'll never be able to find it. So if you would kindly put me down-"

Raditz threw to the ground roughly and crossed his arms.

"Don't even think about asking for your life! We're under contract here to kill _everyone_!" He snapped.

"Yikes!" Yajarobie yelped, "even me? Even me?" He fell to his knees and covered his head with his arms.

Mr. PoPo stood and dusted himself off. He looked right into Raditz's eyes. "The Look-Out that is above this tower. It is a sacred temple. It has been here long before my time, it has been here long before the one Goku calls Kami-Sama took his throne. It should remain long after we are gone. I ask of you not to destroy it, give me your word you won't, and I will show you what you seek."

"Feh!" Raditz spat, "if you're trying to hide your family in there or something-" he clicked his scouter and looked up. He panned left then right. The scouter didn't beep once. He took a deep breath and looked down at Mr. PoPo. "Fine, We won't wreck your precious temple, now bring us to the ship!"

Mr. PoPo nodded. His blank expression had never looked so grim before. But if Mr. PoPo felt any kind of fear knowing he would soon be dead, it did not show.

"Take care of these others." Raditz addressed Goku.

Goku stepped forward and pointed his finger at Karin.

"What?" he asked when Karin made no move to defend himself, "not going to run away from me again?"

"Just do it." Karin said closing his eyes.

"Goku no!" Yajarobe screamed.

"This is for lying to me about the 'super holy water'!" Goku screamed and fired a ki beam at Karin, frying the little cat man into a crispy critter. Then Goku turned his attention to Yajarobe.

"Please Goku!" He stammered, "after all we've been through, come on, you're gonna' kill me?"

"Your right." Goku said smiling, "I can't find it in my heart to kill you after all we've been through."

He took a step towards Yajarobe. "That's why I'm going to ask you to go ahead and jump off that balcony."

"Nuh-nuh-no!" Yajarobe stammered, his face going pale. "Come _on_ Goku don't do this!"

"Jump off." Goku spoke calmly his smile becoming a frown. "Or you won't like what we'll do with you."

Yajarobe backed up to the rail and took a deep gulping breath. He turned slowly around and looked down. Karin tower was nestled in the clouds high above the earth. Yajarobe, never having learned to control his ki to the degree of flight, understood he'd be in for a long drop.

"Well?" Goku asked.

"Damn...DAMN YOU!" Yajarobe screamed and threw himself over the railing.

"Bahhaha!" Raditz laughed, "you make my day Kakarot."

Raditz leaned down and picked Mr. PoPo up by the back of his belt. He held the large man in the air as if he was as light as feather. "Now take us to the ship, and make it snappy. We'll spare your precious structure."

"As you wish." Mr. PoPo spoke calmly closing his eyes.

"Wait a second." Goku interrupted. "We may need something here."

Goku walked into Karin's home and came out with a draw-string bag.

Raditz raised his eyes in questioning. Goku held up the bag smiling. "They're called senzu beans. They'll come in handy trust me. I'll explain later."

"Whatever." Raditz said, he looked over to horizon. The sun was setting, "Let's go little man," he spoke to PoPo, "we don't have time to waste."

And so Goku and Raditz flew off with Mr. PoPo to see the ship Kami had came to Earth in.

Authors Notes-- Sorry for the delay, had a lot going on. The next chapter is already in the rough draft stage and so it will be posted tomorrow or Tuesday at the latest. You'll have a lot to look forward to in chapter 5 and beyond and Raditz and Goku ditch this Popsicle stand and set their sights on rejoining the other Saiyans in space. Stay tuned!


End file.
